


Cariad

by neilmackays



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmackays/pseuds/neilmackays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of the fics I wrote for the writing site I'm a part of, @fiveguysfiction on Tumblr! Go check it out for more stories!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cariad

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I wrote for the writing site I'm a part of, @fiveguysfiction on Tumblr! Go check it out for more stories!

Her eyes open slowly, squinting at the sunlight streaming through the windows. They move to land on the man beside her; tracing over the curve of his shoulder as he breathes peacefully. The sunlight casts a warm glow over his skin, and she feels her stomach fill with something that can only be described as _pure happiness_. A warm breeze passes through the room from the open window, and she can’t help but smile, closing her eyes as it passes over her face. She opens them once it passes, and reaches out to gently trace patterns onto Taron’s skin, her fingers drawing lazy shapes. She can hear his breathing change as he slowly comes to. He rolls over to face her, a sleepy smile taking over his face as he blinks up at her.

His eyes are a pale green in the soft sunlight that’s streaming through the windows, and she can’t help but think how lucky she is that she’s the only one who gets to see him this way. The soft smile he’s sending her now is one reserved just for her in moments like these and the thought makes her heart flip and her stomach flutter and - she’s so, so lucky.

His voice is low and hoarse as he says quietly, “Morning, Mrs. Egerton.”

She wrinkles her nose in mock disgust. “Ew. I want a divorce.”

Taron’s mouth falls open in surprise, and he lets out a short laugh. He rolls onto his back, his arm lifting to rub some sleep out of his eyes. He looks over at the window, before turning back to her. He obnoxiously throws an arm over her torso, and she protests as he buries his face in her neck.

“You’re annoying,” she whines, but she can’t help but grin when she knows he can’t see.

He lifts his head with a pout, but the smile soon appears on his face anyway. “Come on,” he teases, “there’s got to be something about me that you like.”

“Nah… I’m not sure there are any redeemable qualities about you,” she hums.

Taron feigns hurt, before he leans forward, and places a kiss on the side of her jaw. “Maybe,” he says as he moves on to the skin just below her jaw, “we can change that.” Her head tilts immediately to allow him more access, and she’s laughing now.

“No, I don’t think -” She lets out a gasp as he reaches the soft spot behind her ear, her hand flying up to grasp his bicep. “Taron,” she breathes out, her eyes falling shut as his mouth continues to work. She’s instantly reminded of the previous night; they had made love before, but not like that. It had been something special, knowing they were now husband and wife; Taron had been slow, and gentle, and it had been the most amazing, intimate night she’d ever had with the man she’d been in love with for three years.

Taron’s lips trail down to the curve of her shoulder, and he bites down gently, causing her to let out a breathless laugh. He finally stops his work, his forehead falling against her shoulder. Her hand lifts to run through his hair, and he lets out a satisfied hum against her skin.

“I love you,” she whispers after a moment, and he lifts his face. His eyes meet hers, sleepy and content, and she feels warmth shoot through her at how very fond he looks in that moment.

He leans forward to kiss her softly, and her hand finds the back of his neck. The kisses are slow, his mouth opening lazily to meet hers. She bites down on his lower lip gently, and feels him grin against her mouth.

Without warning, he flips her over, so that she’s flat against his chest. She’s laughing again as she lightly hits his arm, and he’s laughing too, and she’s truly never been more in love with anyone in her entire life.

She kisses him once more, before resting her head against his chest. He traces lazy patterns on her back, and her eyes close at the sensation.

“Are we going to stay in bed all day or head out?”

She opens her eyes again, turning to meet his gaze. He’s got a smirk on his lips as he watches her, waiting for a response, his eyebrows raised.

“We both know what you want to do,” she teases. He purses his lips innocently. “But we probably should go out-” she laughs as Taron pouts, “- at least for a little while.” He lets out a dramatic sigh. “Don’t you want to see the island, husband?” She puts emphasis on the last word, knowing full well the term will make him cave.

He groans jokingly, before looking at her again and grinning, and she knows she’s won him over. “That’s not fair, you used my weakness against me!”

She rolls off of him, smiling, but she doesn’t go far. His arm reaches around her, pulling her into his side, and she presses a kiss to his shoulder. It’s quiet between them for a few moments as they lay there, the sun streaming gently through the window as the morning passes slowly by.

“I know you’ll hate me for being all mushy and soft,” Taron says, and she lifts a hand to his chest, her fingers beginning to trace circles on his skin. “But I can’t believe I’m married to you. Feels a bit surreal, is all.”

She could choose to make a teasing remark - she’s got an endless supply of them on the tip of her tongue - but she holds back, because she knows he’s being genuinely serious. She loves that about him; he could take her blunt comments and wisecracks as easily as they came, but he’s serious about the things he loves - and he loves her. Tremendously. She knows he does, because he tells her every day - and she believes him, because he’s the most honest, genuine person she’s ever met.

And so she holds back from teasing and smiles fondly up at him, her head falling back against his arm so she can meet his gaze. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” she says honestly, and the grin he sends her way makes her stomach flip. He rolls onto his side to kiss her quickly, before burying his face in her neck.

“ _Cariad,_ ” he whispers soft against her skin. _My love._ The words spoken in his Welsh tongue have the same effect on her as they always had, sending goosebumps across her skin. And suddenly, she decides that she really wouldn’t mind it if they stayed in this bed all day.


End file.
